Dominion Fleet
|fgcolor= |race1=Terran |race2= |image=DominionFleetLogo_SC1_CineInauguration1.jpg |imgsize=250px |imgdesc= |type=Space warfare force |founding= |constitution= |leader= |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander=*General Edmund Duke (March–October 2500) *General Horace Warfield (2504–2505) *Admiral Matt Horner (2505–) |defacto=*Dominion High Command (de jure) *Emperor Arcturus Mengsk (de facto) (2500–2505) *Emperor Valerian Mengsk (de facto) (2505–) |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= Terran Dominion |strength=50 battlecruisers and other craft (December, 2504) |capital=*Dylarian Shipyards, Dylar IV (fueling and repair station for the fleet) *Ursa Shipyards (important ship-construction site) |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed=Confederate Navy and Sons of Korhal armed forces |established=March 2500 |fragmented=September 2500 |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored=October 2500–2504 (rebuilding) |status=Active }} The Dominion FleetBlizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-03. Go Boldly. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-03. (a.k.a. Dominion Armada'Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dylarian Shipyards (in English). 1998. or '''Dominion Navy)DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-47134-3. is the space naval arm of the Terran Dominion military. A portion of the Armada's initial strength derived from former Terran Confederacy units.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. History Upon its inception, the fleet's ''Behemoth''-class battlecruisers were retrofitted with Yamato cannons. Some of the older vessels were not upgraded due to cost and limited supply.2014-12-18, Battlecruiser Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-12-21 Shortly after the establishment of the Dominion elements of the fleet traveled to Char due to Sarah Kerrigan's psionic emanations. The fleet was led by General Edmund Duke and contained elements of Alpha Squadron.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The New Dominion (in English). 1998. It engaged zerg and protoss forces in orbit but was defeated. Many ships were either overrun by the zerg or destroyed by the Protoss Expeditionary Fleet that arrived shortly after. With the ground forces suffering disaster as well the fleet fell back from Char,Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. and later another fleet was defeated by the protoss.Edmund Duke: "Protoss Commander, this is General Edmund Duke of the Terran Dominion Armada. You are in violation of our air-space and have endangered human lives in your reckless attack against the Zerg. I order you to withdraw your ships immediately. If you fail to comply, I will not hesitate to open fire upon your vessels." Tassadar: "General Duke, I am Tassadar, and you are well known to me. Whatever leniency I extended to you and your comrades before, may have been in error. If you persist in halting our course, we will burn your pathetic fleet down to the last man." Duke: "I'm going to have to assume that was a hostile response..." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Choosing Sides (in English). 1998. The Brood War :Main article: Brood War Duke led the fleet against the United Earth Directorate fleet at the Dylarian shipyards but was defeated. The fleet was also defeated at the siege of Augustgrad.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. The remnants of the fleet were rescued by Raynor's Raiders.StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty: Quickstart Guide. Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 2010. Emperor Arcturus Mengsk scraped together a new fleet'Arcturus Mengsk:' "I called in a few favors. Made a few concessions. You'd be surprised to see how many special interest groups in this sector want to see you dead." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Omega (in English). 1998 but was once again defeated by Kerrigan's forces at Char AlephMengsk: "Congratulations, Kerrigan. You've beaten me again. Just remember that I'll be out there... waiting for you to slip up. Because sooner or later you'll make a mistake. And when you do..." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Omega (in English). 1998. and retreated to Korhal.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Epilogue (in English). 1998. Interbellum In the years following the Brood War, credits that might have been better spent on expanding the fleet were instead spent by Mengsk in his hunt for Jim Raynor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Public Enemies. (in English). 2010. Even so, by the time the Second Great War broke out, the Dominion had been able to construct several large fleets with advanced technology.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-10-29. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 4. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-10-29. In 2503,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. a squadron aided Valerian Mengsk in his endeavour to find and secure archaeological materials.Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7125-3.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. The Second Great War In 2504, the fleet was put on alert when Satellite 1 reported unusual activity in the Char system.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Liberation Day." (in English). 2010. When the zerg invasion began soon afterward, Mengsk pulled the fleet back to protect the core worlds.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Matt Horner (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Zero Hour (in English). 2010 The Dominion was unwilling to help the massive flow of refugees. The fleet was ordered to turn away refugee ships arriving in the Core Worlds.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Haven's Fall." (in English). 2010. First Fleet participated in Operation Burnout.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Outbreak." (in English). 2010. Second Fleet regrouped at the Dylarian shipyards following the zerg attack on Tyrador VIII.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Moebius Factor." (in English). 2010. The two fleets combined to protect the core worlds.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Great Train Robbery." (in English). 2010. ]] Crown Prince Valerian Mengsk took half the fleet to Char, where it engaged the zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Dangerous Game. (in English). 2010. Unbeknownst to them, the other half of the Dominion Fleet was nearby under Arcturus Mengsk, waiting to pounce on the victory of the conflict. Valerian's battlegroup suffered heavy lossesGolden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7., but with the aid of Raynor's Raiders and a xel'naga artifact the attack succeeded and Kerrigan was made human again.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Wings of Liberty Epilogue. (in English). 2010. Emperor Mengsk revealed his fleet and demanded custody of Kerrigan; as leverage the emperor travelled to Char aboard the new flagship, White Star, at the head of the Dominion's remaining battlecruisers. The prince refused. The prince's now-renegade battlegroup and Raynor's Raiders fled and were pursued by the Dominion fleet. The renegades suffered near total losses, but managed to escape with Kerrigan to the Umojan Protectorate. Heart of the Swarm The fleet attacked the Hyperion above Phaethon. They continued firing even when Captain Matt Horner told them that Valerian was aboard, as Mengsk was willing to sacrifice anything to kill Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Choices (in English). 2013-03-12. When the Swarm assembled above Korhal, the fleet responded to Mengsk's call to return and defend it. They were held off by leviathans under Broodmother Kilysa.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Izsha (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations before Planetfall. (in English). 2013-03-12. Legacy of the Void The End War After the zerg assault on Augustgrad and Valerian's ascendance as Emperor, most of the fleet that survived the attack were reorganized with the help of Raynor and Horner. When Moebius Corps assaulted Korhal and incapacitated the Sky Shield defense platform, at least half a dozen battlecruisers led by the Hyperion were engaged in battle above Korhal against Moebius when the Spear of Adun, a Daelaam arkship lead by Hierarch Artanis, arrived and reinforced the Dominion Fleet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Sky Shield (in English). 2015-11-10. After Moebius Corps was repelled from Korhal, the Dominion Fleet found itself engaged with the corrupted Golden Armada, which began pushing it back far into Dominion space.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Vorazun (in English). 2015. The conflict between the two ended when the Golden Armada was recalled to defend Amon's host form on Aiur.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Templar's Return (in English). 2015-11-10. During the End War, the Dominion Fleet under Admiral Matt Horner were combined with Mira's Marauders in order to help push back Amon's Forces.Youtube. 2017-11-03. Co-op Commander Preview: Han and Horner. Youtube.com Accessed 2017-11-03. Into the Void Two years after the unified protoss reclaimed Aiur, a Dominion Fleet detachment led by Raynor and Horner met the Spear of Adun and Kerrigan's leviathan just outside Ulnar, after receiving a transmission from Kerrigan. Meeting in the Spear of Adun, Kerrigan informed them of a benevolent voice in the Void calling to her, and the group agreed to end the threat of Amon with the Void once and for all.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: An Unexpected Meeting. (in English). 2015. The fleet entered the Void, aiding in the final defeat of Emil Narud,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Into the Void, Into the Void (in English). 2015-11-10. and defending Kerrigan as she ascended into a xel'naga.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Into the Void, The Essence of Eternity (in English). 2015-11-10. Finally, the fleet assisted Kerrigan as she launched her final assault against the fallen xel'naga, slaying Amon once and for all.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Into the Void, Amon's Fall (in English). 2015-11-10. Afterwards, the Fleet was rebuilt under Valerian and Horner as the Dominion ushered in a new age of peace and prosperity.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Homecoming. (in English). 2015. Defenders of Man Insurgency The Dominion Fleet were called upon during the Defenders of Man Insurgency, in early days to aid against the feral zerg attacks on Dominion planets. However, they were usually too slow to respond, and were beaten to the site by the Defenders of Man, a separatist group who insisted Valerian did not do enough as Emperor.Kate Lockwell Twitter. Kate Lockwell's Twitter, accessed on 2016-03-22 Later in the conflict, Vardona was besieged by the Tal'darim Death Fleet, who sought revenge against the Defenders of Man for attacking their outposts and did not care whether the Dominion or civilians were caught in their fury. Horner sent Gorgon-class battlecruisers to strafe the attack lanes, wiping out the Tal'darim as they approached. However, the Defenders of Man leader, General Carolina Davis, apprehended the Medusa, a ship from the fleet, and escaped.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Dark Skies (in English). 2016-11-22. Davis moved on the Cerros Shipyards, hoping to destroy the Gorgons stocked there and thus cripple the Dominion Fleet, making him unable to rule the Dominion effectively. To do this she activated the experimental war machine Xanthos, and began to attack the Gorgons there in drydock. However, Nova and Horner discovered her plan, and mounted a defense. Nova destroyed the Xanthos's weapons, while Horner took the Hyperion and attempted to break the lines of the Defenders of Man loyal to Davis. The combined front pushed through the last of the Defenders of Man, the Xanthos was destroyed, and Davis was killed, thus ending her as a threat to the Dominion and its fleets.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, End Game (in English). 2016-11-22. One-Day War In 2511, eight battlecruisers from the Dominion Fleet was deployed to Gystt during the One-Day War, headed by the Hyperion. When hostilities broke out between the Dominion and Daelaam forces on the ground and the renegade chitha broods, the fleet maintained orbit around the planet along with a detachment of the Great Fleet of the Daelaam, with yamato cannons ready to fire should the situation escalate. The survey team and ground forces planetside managed to diffuse the situation, and prevent war between the various factions before fleet combat was necessary.Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. Organization By the Battle of Char, the Dominion Fleet had around 50 battlecruisers. 25 were taken by Valerian Mengsk to Char, where 11 were lost in the battle that followed. A later confrontation with Arcturus Mengsk left all the remaining ships except Valerian's flaghip, the Bucephalus, destroyed or crippled, as well as a number from the other side. Known Branches *Dominion Fleet Command (commanding body) *Dominion Navy Medical Corps *First Fleet *Second Fleet Known Flagships This is a list of the starships which at one time have become the flagship of the Dominion fleet, and thus of the Terran Dominion. *''Norad III'' (2500) (''Behemoth''-class battlecruiser; ''Norad''-series) *''Bucephalus'' (?—2504) (''Gorgon''-class battlecruiser) *''White Star'' (2504—) (Gorgon-class battlecruiser) *''Hyperion'' (2508—) (Behemoth-class battlecruiser) Known Members *Crown Prince/Emperor Valerian Mengsk (affiliated) *Fleet Admiral Hector Santiago *Admiral Gaskaville *Admiral Matt Horner *General Edmund Duke *General Horace Warfield *Colonel Alexander Davidoff *Captain Jon Dyre *Captain Robert Mason *Commander Hunnicutt *Lieutenant Rosa Morales References Category: Dominion Armed Forces